Second Chances
by TimesNewGnomen
Summary: Bella breaks up with Edward right after he graduates and she is about to start her senior year. However, she can't seem to avoid him forever and will have to eventually come face to face with the true reason why she left him. Should all relationships be given a second chance? Allhuman.
1. Chapter 1

But I can't fix him, can't make him better

And I can't do nothing about his strange weather

But you are invincible

I can't break through your world

'Cause you live in shades of cool

Your heart is unbreakable

Lana Del Rey, Shades of Cool

The thing about second chances is that often people don't take full advantage of them. With a second try it doesn't mean a different outcome is going to happen, or even the same one as last time. It is a whole new chance to completely screw up with the prejudice of the last screw up. Both people are still involved with the same flaws, the same grudges, and different experiences. Life is not fair, but that is what makes it beautiful.

"Are you ready yet? You know that he isn't going to be there!", Alice yells as she is hopping around on one foot. Why she just doesn't take off the other shoe is its own mystery.

"Yes, I've been ready for the past 20 minutes unlike you! Wait, what are you even doing," Bella looks at her struggling to dig around the closet by the front door, "You know your other heel isn't in there, you threw it out the car window last time we went out."

Alice, however, kept looking as her neck started to get flush. Bella reminisced on the last excursion they had. She remembered because she was the designated driver/party mom. Alice had a few too many shots at the local karaoke dive bar and well listening to some Beyonce she decided to put her feet on the dash. In her drunken and less graceful state, a shoe flew directly out the door. They looked for that stupid red-bottomed heel for two whole hours with only the lights of their phone to guide them.

"Okay okay okay, so it's gone. I accept that. It's not like I loved them with all my being, my whole heart. I guess I can just wear some other shoes… that aren't designer. Which is fine, totally fine. It's not going to ruin my night. Who even looks at people's shoes at a club, it's too dark. This will be fine." Alice starts muttering to herself, it a way that makes it seem as though she is most definitely not _fine._

At this point, however, we do not have time for a breakdown. We were supposed to be in Seattle in an hour, and it was a little over a three hours drive and going through the national park, which almost always had deer.

Bella, of course, was the most cautious of drivers and stuck to the speed limit once she was driving through the more forested areas. Jessica hit a deer last month and it absolutely ruined her brand new car, and she ended up really bruised for the Thanksgiving party at Alice's. Senior year was already shaping up to be just fine.

"New Year, new me! Not at all worried that my outfit is completely and utterly ruined!" Alice continued yelling in her walk-in closet, throwing shoes every which way. "It doesn't matter that this is the first time that Jasper has seen me since he's been at the way in New York State at the stupid school,"

"Alice, he does not care what shoes you are wearing. Just grab that pair you wore last week to that Gala your dad took you to and let's go! Jasper just wants to spend time with you, and we are almost an hour late." Bella said well throwing the strappy heels at Alice and trying to shoo her towards the door.

Once Alice was seated in the car, she immediately pulled down the mirror and starting applying the finishing touches to her makeup. This drive was going to seem much longer than an hour.

Driving into Seattle immediately lifted the heaviness from Bella's chest. They had all booked an Airbnb so that they did not have to make the drive back. It was considerate of Emmett, even though the only reason was so he could get Bella drunk again and make her tell-all her deep dark secrets, or trip and accidentally pull down Rosies' skirt again.

Pulling into the Airbnb reminded Bella once again that she did not have Cullen money. It seemed to be the nicest place they could find. It definitely outshone that rental that Renne and she stayed at when they revisited Phoenix well Bella visited some of her old friends. Renee's only requirements were functional, affordable, and in a safe neighbourhood.

The Cullen's requirements seemed to be that it had to be just like home. Bella was starting to wonder if this was even an Airbnb or just an Esme project that they were using before she sold it.

"Alice… is this really an Airbnb?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Well… kind of? I mean technically we are borrowing it from Mom before she puts in on the market, and I helped decorate it as payment," Alice quickly explains, much to Bella's exhaustion.

Bella was hoping for a simple place, one in which she could feel comfortable in. She had just finally gotten comfortable at the main Cullen house after almost 13 years of friendship with Alice.

The garage door immediately opened up once they pulled up in Bella's little beetle. Waiting in the garage was Jasper, who looked like he was practically vibrating with trying to maintain a straight face.

Alice immediately flung the door open, "Alice stop! The car was moving," Bella screamed. It was going to be a long night.

She was just a blur though, running into Jasper's arms. They then immediately started making out. Right. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Garage.

Bella honked her horn, two quick little beeps. Jasper just flipped Bella off jokingly and then scooted Alice closer to the door to the house in the garage. Bella huffed, parked the car, grabbed her bag and went to close the garage door.

With the garage being immaculate, but no real character yet, Bella assumed the rest of the house was going to be rather bare. She was wrong.

Upon walking in, she noticed the gorgeous white marble floors and the high ceilings. It was like looking at the McMansions on the HGTV channel. Everything in the garage entrance screamed luxury. With Alice and Jasper still making out in the garage, Bella shouted "Hello!" hoping someone else was here to guide her through this house.

She heard skittering footsteps and a childlike, but obviously coming from a grown man, giggle. Bella sighed, immediately knowing that he was either planning on scaring her or picking her up and throwing her.

"Emmett... I can hear you. Please just don't, it's been a long drive." Bella knew it was fruitless but she felt like she had to try.

Emmett immediately comes out behind the corner, eyes downcast. "Bells, as if I would try and scare you, I was just on my way to show you to your room. Right, Rose?" Emmett says the last part in a yell.

"Wrong!" Rosalie yells back, with a bit of an echo. Bella started wondering how big this place was. It also pretty obvious that Rosalie did not hear the initial words before yell, she just knew it was best to disagree with whatever Emmett was planning.

"Okay, so we both know Rosalie is full of shit, right Bells? Right. Anyway, where's my little sister?" Emmett says the first part in a whisper, and then get increasingly louder. As Bella is about to answer and turns slightly to point at the garage door, Emmett immediately zooms in and throws her over his shoulder. "Haha! Tricked you! Distraction!" Emmett shouts and starts running Bella in the direction that Rose's voice was coming from.

Bella still had her bag clutched in her hand and it swung into a decorative table, knocking it over.

"Fuck," Bella just mutters, knowing damn well that table cost more than her whole paycheque at Newton's.

Before she knows it, Bella is being tossed on the couch, onto a very disgruntled Rosalie. Emmett started full-on belly laughing at the expression on both women. Rosalie is filled with rage at the indignity of someone being tossed on her, and Bella is bright red in embarrassment and nervousness after a glance at Rosalie's expression. Rosalie instantly pushes Bella down off the couch with a grunt, obviously, the CrossFit has been working as she did it almost effortlessly.

Rosalie gets up with grace, flicks her hair over her shoulder and glares at Emmett. "I'm getting changed for dinner, do not follow me,"

Emmett lets out a grown, knowing his chances of getting lucky are now at 0% percent, but then starts laughing again the Bella looking shook on the floor, sprawled out in a tangle of her limbs.

Bella collects herself and stands up with a bit of a wobble, and just looks at Emmett, "Why," she asks with an utterly blank expression. It is often better to not give into Emmett with a reaction, as it only fuels him.

Before Emmett answers, Alice and Jasper walk in, hair a little messed up on both of them.

"Jasper, were you out there DEFILLING my baby sister?" Emmett asks in the most booming voice, to which Bella immediately covered her ears.

Jasper looks at Alice, and then smirks at Emmett and says, "Emmett, we both know that happened much earlier than just tonight," and then just takes off running out of the door and seemingly into the street. Emmett immediately starts running after him yelling.

Once the boys took off running into the backyard, Bella knew better than to try and scold them. This was just how they were, and truth be told, the more energy they burnt off here the less that they would embarrass the girls in public. They were a lot. It was a good thing they were so damn lovable.

Bella went to go and pick up her bag and try and find an empty bedroom to claim as hers to crash in at the end of the night. Alice pointed Bella in the direction of the stairs.

"Bells, I'm going to go ask Jasper to help with my luggage… I might have slightly overpacked." Alice smiled at Bella, both of them damn well knowing that they had to fold down the back seat of the Beetle to fit all 7 of Alice's bags. It was only for three nights. One night of Pre-New Years celebrations, then going out for New Years, and an Alice insisted upon recovering day. They were then all going back to school. The Cullen's had already all met up for Christmas except for Jasper, who's flight got delayed and was unable to book another until yesterday. He ended up spending the holidays with a few of his classmates who didn't have families to go home to. Jasper always made the best out of a horrible situation.

Bella grabbed her small duffle and headed towards the direction Alice pointed her towards. Upon reaching the stairs, she looked up at the staircase and swore under her breath. Alice said he wouldn't be here.

Alice would be surprised too unless she lied because they both know Bella had been avoiding him since the end of August. Bella even spent the whole Christmas holidays with Charlie and the rest of La Push instead of daring to turn up at the Cullen house in case she ran into him.

The worst part is that he looked really good, almost better than she remembered. His perfect effortless sex hair, his striking green eyes, and that damn perfect smile. White and not a tooth out of place, like a model, almost airbrushed. Those broad shoulders which alone would make any red-blooded woman just swoon. Bella knew what was under those ripped jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, and it was also just the icing on the cake. That bastard.

Edward flashes a smile and runs his hands through his bronze hair, "Hey Bells, it's been a while, almost like you've been avoiding me," he says with fake hurt in his eye and a teasing tone to his voice.

Bella was not about to let him win, and she was done being polite, "It's because I have been avoiding you. You're not fun to hang around as you think," Bella responds in a snarky tone, heading up the stairs, fulling intending on pushing her way past him if it means she doesn't have to look at him a second longer.

"Oh come on Bells, you don't need to act like that. Just cause you broke up with me doesn't mean you need to bruise my ego every second we run into each other now. You said we'd still be friends and civil." Edward says this will that same smile in his voice, but the real hurt is starting to shine through in his eyes, even as he tries to hide it with the smile on his face.

"Oh Edward, we both know your ego will be just fine. Now could you please move a bit, trying to find a room upstairs," Bella says and she lightly moves her hand in a shooing motion, hoping this conversation is done.

"The last room on the right is the only one left that is furnished, just a heads up" Edward mentions as he starts heading down the stairs.

Bella immediately heads into it and tosses her bag on the ostentatious chair by what she can only assume is the walk-in closet, or possibly the en-suite. Getting a running start and flopping on the bed, Bella just whispers to herself "Fuck".


	2. Chapter 2

I look up from the ground  
To see your sad and teary eyes  
You look away from me  
And I see there's something you're trying to hide  
And I reach for your hand but it's cold  
You pull away again  
And I wonder what's on your mind  
And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake  
You start to tremble and your voice begins to break

\- Dean Lewis, Be Alright.

He walks down the stairs with his head held down. He turns and goes to the library where there is a grand piano, and just sits there. Hands sitting on the cover, deciding whether to lift it or not. With a sigh, he lifts it and just starts running through the scales well deciding on what to play. Launching into Two Birds by Daigo Hanada, he enjoys the moments of repetition in the beginning, before losing himself in the song.

"Bella, what seems to be the problem?" Edwards asks, looking at the crying Bella looking out of the window of his father's study. It is the place where he knows she will always be once Carlisle has left for the hospital. The chair slightly facing the window has become known as Bella's spot. No one seems to sit there but her, only because it is so beautiful to watch her there. The slight bit of sunlight that can come through the big open window staring off into the surrounding forest brings out the natural red in her hair. Her skin glows, and there is always a soft angelic smile on her lips caused by the warmth of the sunlight on her skin.

That smile was not there currently. Red rimmed eyes and a straight face looks over at Edward as he walks closer to her. He reaches out to her to pull her into a hug but she immediately shakes him off.

"Edward, I've been doing some thinking..." Bella starts and then slowly ends her sentence and continues to stare out the window. An eternity goes by, or rather a couple of seconds. "I'll be going into my senior year, and you'll be going on across the country for pre-med. We just won't be able to make this work, and I don't believe it is fair to either of us."

Cold and calculated, as if she had practiced it in the mirror a million times. The tears betrayed her obvious rehearsal to sound confident and calm.

Edward felt as though he had run into a brick wall. This was completely unexpected to him. Just last week they had been talking about arranging a time at least once a week to facetime, or even just to call. He wanted it to work, because to him she was his everything and his firsts.

They were each other first kiss at 13 and 14 respectively, during an awkward case of spin the bottle. Even with his acne and braces, she still kissed him. They were each other's first dates a year later, going to the local pizza place and sharing a slice after school, which they had done many times before. This time was different, as he held her hand the whole time, no matter how sweaty both of their hands had become. That evening followed with another kiss, and it was then they knew their friendship would never be the same.

After that, it was always Bella and Edward. Every dance it was Bella and Edward, Every Valentines Day Bella knew her locker would be full of balloons, and she would be graced with flowers. Edward had truly done everything right in everyone's eyes, even Bella's. They never fought, there was no jealousy as they knew that they were it for each other, that there never could be anyone else.

That's how their relationship was though. Predictable. Perfect. No disagreements, as Edward would easily compromise, or Bella would rearrange her schedule. They were seen as the perfect couple, but life isn't living when everything always works out exactly the way you expect.

Bella grew disenfranchised. She loved Edward, and she will always love Edward. Yet one day she woke up, right after they had been crowned prom king and queen, and realized she was no longer in love with Edward. She rolled over and looked at him, and just knew that he was not going to have the same revelation, and that she had to make a choice. She could either wait and see if this feeling would go away and she would fall back in love with him again, or if this was it. The rose coloured glasses had fallen off and she was clamouring to find them.

This was realized at the beginning of June. For almost 4 months she held onto this secret. She continued to be Bella and Edward, Edward and Bella. She smiled at his jokes, never too provocative and always safe. They continued to kiss, but never anything further than a PG-13 makeout. She tried to convince him that perhaps it was time to lose their virginities together, but he said he was not ready yet, that perhaps they should wait till marriage. Bella did not have the same religious beliefs as Edward did, none of the rest of the Cullen siblings had. What was once gentlemen behaviour began to grate on her. He always held the passenger door open for her, she never got to drive. He always picked her up. He always paid for dates. He was never truly controlling, but Bella also never had said no. Partly her fault for always going along with whatever Edward wanted to do, but it was always something safe and reasonable, so why object?

So with that reasoning and no real understanding of why she suddenly fell out of love. Other than the lack of excitement, which is not something she could tell others, she had no real reason to break up with him. It was not as though she wanted to date someone else currently, as Alice initially believed. Yet she knew she had to break up with him before he went off to college. He deserved a fresh start, she believed. A chance to start over, maybe meet someone new, someone better matched. Bella had grown from the awkward and uncertain girl she once was, and no longer felt content in the bubble that Edward had created around themselves. At that time, Bella wanted Edward to move on and to find someone that suited him better. The reasoning behind that was because she did truly love him, and wanted what was best.

"Bella what do you mean, we can make this work. We are going to talk at least once a week, probably even more. Definitely even more. I will visit on holidays, Dad already agreed to let me fly back from Boston every chance I can. We can make this work Bella, I don't know where this is coming from. You don't have to be afraid." Edward rushed out, standing awkwardly in front of her, and then going to sit on the ottoman that was about a metre from the chair. He placed the ottoman in front of her, close enough that she could reach out and touch him if she wished.

"Edward. No. Please just understand and trust me that this is for the best." Bella said earnestly, the tears no longer falling, determination in her eyes to make him see that they should and are breaking up.

"I do not understand how our breaking up could be what's best for us. We love each other, we are in love," Edward reaches out to take her hand, but she once again pulls away. Tears start to well up in his eyes, he starting to believe that her mind is set. He lightly pinches himself on the thigh hoping that this is nothing more than a stress dream. He had been getting them since the end of July, becoming increasingly anxious about moving away so far alone.

"Edward, I love you. So much. You have been my best friend for years before we started dating. Best friends even when we were dating. I hope we can remain friends, I really do. It will take some time, but I really think that in awhile we will both be able to move past this and be strickly friends again" Bella softly says, finally taking Edward's hand in hers.

"How can two people who are in love even remain friends Bella, really," Edward says, tears in his eyes, looking down at her.

With a deep breath Bella softly whispers, "Because Edward, I'm not in love with you anymore."

Edward immediately rips his hand away and kicks the ottoman, doing more harm to himself than the heavy wooden piece of furniture that was built long before he was born.

This was the first show of anger in Edward that Bella had seen in years, not since Emmett had cut all of the strings off his guitar when Edward was just 13. He ended up chasing Emmett for a good 30 minutes, and when he caught Emmett he got one real punch in before Emmett simply held Edward down and laughed and him.

Edward looks at Bella, feeling betrayed and hurt, with the emotions written all over his face. He then proceeds to run downstairs. Bella knows he is going to get in his car, and she runs after him. Driving well upset can be extraordinarily dangerous.

"Please Edward, don't go out like this." Bella pleaded, knowing that he would see reason if it was coming from her.

He looks at her and simply threw his keys at her feet and took off running.

Since the breakup things had not been the same. If anything, Edward developed a slightly teasing tone, mixed with fake happiness. Bella ran into him once around the first fall reading week. They had simply looked at each other, Bella opened her mouth to speak, and Edward spoke before her,

"Bella don't." He said, smiling. Unnerving.

**author's note: **

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and my first time writing in a very long time. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. I currently do not have an update schedule because I'm not sure who would all be interested in reading it, so currently I'm writing this just for me. There is no real plan to where this is going if I'm being completely honest, just a way to relieve some stress. **

**This may not end up being a Bella/Edward pairing to the end, or it might be. Just depends where it takes me I guess. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was time to get ready to go out for dinner. Knowing Alice and Rosalie it will be somewhere with far too many forks and not near enough food.

"Alice, do you still have the brow pencil that I borrowed last time?" Bella asked well rifling through her makeup bag, unable to find the one she picked up on their last shopping trip.

"Of course Bells," Alice says, as she hands her the pencil. Alice had her three makeup bags strung about, even though she only actually uses 10 products. However today Bella was glad for how prepared Alice always seems to be.

Finishing up with the makeup, she mists a quick setting spray. Looking in the mirror she realizes how different she looks now, more grown-up. Maybe it was from covering the small number of freckles on her nose and cheeks, or maybe it was just because she was getting older… more mature.

Since Bella was ready, she then walks over to Rosalie, "Need any help Rosalie?". Rosalie hands Bella the hot curling iron and then goes back to doing her makeup. Bella smiles to herself. It's a big deal in trust that Rosalie will let Bella near her with a heated beauty tool, especially because of how much Rosalie loves her hair. Bella slowly starts wrapping Rosalie's perfectly soft golden hair around the curling iron, waiting a second, and then releasing it. Once her hair was lightly curled Bella starts brushing through it was her fingers, to create an effortless look.

"You've really been paying attention Bella, thank you," Rosalie says after spraying hairspray all over. She flips the curls over her shoulder and then looks at Bella. "Is that all you're doing with yours?"

"Well yeah, it's fine," Bella says well nervously twisting her hair around her fingers, a poor nervous habit. She had it half up, half down in a little top knot. She thought it really helped frame her face.

"You're right, it does look lovely. Nothing too crazy. Not for Bella, always playing it safe." Rosalie said with a joking tone and stuck out her tongue. Rose was really starting to grow on Bella, and vice versa. Rosalie never seemed to have the patience for her when Bella started dating Edward, saying how boring Bella was. Once Bella and Edward broke up, Bella went on a bit of a crazy journey to find out who she was, and she was still in it, even if it quieted down a bit.

* * *

About a week after Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went to away Rosalie stuck by in Forks to work on her mechanics apprenticeship and starting hanging out at the Cullen house with Alice and Bella a bit more. One day, Bella showed up with two motorcycles she had found on the side of the road for $50.

They were jammed in her bug and it was a wonder how to managed to close the back hatch.

"Hey Rose… I found a project!" Bella says as she points her thumb towards to bug behind her. She showed up at Rose's house in town where she lived with her Mom. Her mother had no interest in the garage, so Rosalie had taken it over. Rosalie's mother never understood her love for all things dirty and mechanical, as she was a former beauty queen. Tanya was a kindergarten teacher and tried for years to get Rosalie interested in becoming interested in the world of pageantry. Of course, everyone believed that Rosalie could become the next Miss USA, but she simply had no interest in it much to her mother's chagrin.

"Pull them out and let me have a look. I have no idea how you got them jammed in," Rosalie mutters at she shakes her head. Just through the window, they looked like they were in the worst condition they could possibly be in.

"Well… I have two more to pick up after I drop these off. Tyler's mom was pissed and wanted them all out of the house. I told her you needed them for learning." Bella smiled and kicks her foot, blushing a little about her lie.

"Ugh fine. It's a good thing that Emmett left his truck here for me to drive well he was away. Let's pull these out and we can put the other ones in the back" Rosalie directs Bella where to put the bikes,

Once they got all four bikes in the garage, Rosalie actually smiles at Bella, "okay, this might actually be fun, thanks. What do I owe you?"

Bella just smirks, "Nothing, but when you're done I want you to teach me how to ride one."

Rosalie realized she wasn't dealing with shy, play it safe, Bella. This could be fun.

They both decided it was for the best that they did not tell anyone about their newest project, well except for Emmett. Emmett wanted to be there for Bella's first time on a motorcycle, deciding it would be hilarious but also someone should be there to take her to the ER. She may be brave, but this girl had enough trouble on two legs, let alone two wheels.

When Emmett was home for Thanksgiving, they managed to get two of the motorcycles working and all three of them were so excited. Emmett gave Bella a crash course and picked it up like a natural. Emmett went to hop on the other one and Rosalie immediately hopped on before him, stating that she fixed it, she gets to ride it first.

They took off towards the Cullen house, with Emmett behind them in the truck. Bella was enjoying the freedom of feeling alive. Nothing but her, the motorcycle, and the open road. Smiling she looks over at Rosalie, who is having just as much fun as her. Once they make it to the gates outside the Cullen house, they race up the winding driveway stopping outside the garage. As they get off the motorcycle and take off their helmets, Carlisle runs outside obviously worried at the loud noises outside. He looked like he just came home from work, in his dress pants and shirt recently untucked. Running his hands through his blonde hair he looks at Bella in shock. Bella bites her lip at just how good looking Carlisle is looking lately.

"Ladies, do you not understand how dangerous those are!" Carlise then goes into a rant about statistics and the dangers associated with being on a motorcycle.

Bella just looks at Carlisle and smirks, "Yeah we know… but it was so much fun. Want a turn?"

Carlisle looks at Bella, who had always been reasonable and well behaved. He gave her an incredulous look and just walked back in the house with his hands up in the air. "Well fine, but you better tell Charlie how much fun you had before I call him myself!" Bella immediately turns white.

Rosalie and Emmett both start laughing, Charlie was never going to let Bella ride a motorcycle ever again.

* * *

Emmett wolf-whistled at Rosalie coming down the stairs and Jasper smiled up at Alice. Edward was nowhere near the bottom of the stairs and wondered if perhaps he was just going to stay in this evening.

Of course, Bella knew she wasn't going to be that lucky as he comes out from towards the entrance hall. Bella politely smiles at him, in a way to convey that she did not want to pick a fight or be bitter, almost apologizing for her earlier slightly antagonizing behaviour.

He looked up and nodded with a soft smile on his face. Alice was watching their reaction with a look of relief on her face.

Once they were all in the Uber on the way to restaurant Alice starts to ask Edward how school was going.

"So, how's Harvard? Learning lots? Make any new friends?" Alice asks, curious. She hasn't been able to talk to Edward during the holidays, as he was too busy catching up on his readings for finals. Carlisle told Alice not to annoy her brother too much over the holidays, as he was likely to be stressed for finals as Carlisle himself had been in the program Edward was now in.

"It's alright, lots of memorizing. The most social interaction lately is study groups, made a few friends in my program though. Makes it easier." Edward replies, trying to sugar coat how much he is struggling.

"Wow, it seems like your always studying bro, if you would just go out with me once and awhile, we would have so much fun." Emmett laughs, who was also in pre-med with Edward. "It does no good to just study 24/7, it just stresses you out." Emmett was in 3rd year and was doing very well. Emmett ended up scoring well on his MCATs and was on the football team. Everyone always thought Emmett was always the stereotypical jock, but he seemed to have a natural gift for medicine.

Edward just shook his head at Emmett, "I have no idea how you can go out with the frat and then write your MCATs and score so well. It's a miracle."

"Yeah, that's right, I'm a miracle. It would be a miracle though if you would just get some pussy though. I am not sure what you are waiting for, Victoria is trying to get all upon it." Emmett laughed.

Edward suddenly got really red and then punched Emmett in the arm, "Shut up!"

Emmett starts laughing even harder, and everyone starts joining in including Bella. Shockingly she has no feelings of jealously hearing Emmett talking about girls flirting with Edward.

Edward looks over at Bella to see if she affected, hope in his eyes that maybe she might be a little pissed off at the idea of him with a different girl, but she was not showing a hint of jealousy. Laughing along with the joke along with everyone else. That makes Edward huff and slumped down a little, eyes on the ground.

They finally pull up to the restaurant and Jasper and Emmett help their girlfriends out of the car. Jasper does it out of necessity because even though Alice is small, her bright red dress is even smaller.

Walking into the restaurant, Bella is in awe. The gorgeous dark wood floor and the high ceilings contrast with the bright white tables with hanging lights. The restaurant is perfectly lit in a way that makes it comfortable and that each table is in its own universe. The decor is unique yet muted. It seems to use the natural space, an old church, for inspiration. They focus on the architecture of the stained glass with lighting, no cheesy framed photos to be seen.

They are seated and handed a wine list. The best thing about going out with the Cullens is that they are never carded. It must be the expensive restaurants, where each meal costs more than her insurance payment for the month. Thankfully because Alice insisted on going to these types of places, she always covered Bella before Edward and her started dating, and now continues to cover her. Jasper's family comes from oil money, as his parents moved back to Texas to manage the family business when he was only 15. He stayed in touch with Edward and visited the next year, which is when he and Alice started talking and eventually dating long distance the year after.

Rosalie and Bella talked about the awkwardness of the Cullen generosity when they were working on the bikes, but Rosalie assured Bella that she should just shrug it off as Rosalie does. Say thank you and move on, as the Cullens' and Jasper do not think about how much money they have. To them, it is just money and there is always more of it. Rosalie always insisted on no extravagant presents as she loved Emmett for who he was, and did not want that questioned. She also always felt bad that there seemed to be nothing she could get him that would compare to what he was able to afford to get her.

Once their food was all ordered, they ordered a bottle of champagne for the table to celebrate Jasper and Edwards first semester away at College complete.

Emmett puts his class up for a toast "Congratulations to my dear brother Edward, and of course Jasper, for both completing their first semester at college. As well as my dear Rosie, for completing her first test in her apprenticeship." He lifts his glass and then drinks and gives Rosalie a quick peck.

He then reaches into his pocket and goes "Rosalie, there is no one I am more proud of. I am convinced you are the one who makes the sunrise and set, just from your smile alone. Without you, I truly believe that I would not be able to succeed as much as I have, as you have always been my best friend and support system. You are every Rose, and I would love if you would give me the honour of saying yes." Emmett takes a shaky breath and opens the box in his hands towards Rosalie, "Rosalie, will you marry me?"

Rosalie looks shocked at this whole exchange. Almost frozen. But she immediately starts nodding and crying. No one at the table had ever seen Rosalie cry, as she was nicknamed the "Ice Queen" for a reason.

Emmett places the ring on Rosalie's finger and smiles at her, the most lovesick dopey smile. She gives that same smile back.

Rosalie then wipes her eyes and smacks Emmett in the arm, "I can't believe you surprised me like that." As she is dabbing at her running mascara, Alice unfreezes as well and starts snapping pictures at Rosalie, with her makeup and nose running. Emmett starts laughing even harder as Rosalie tries to snatch Alice's phone.

"Oh dear brother, I can't believe you didn't wait till tomorrow like planned!" Alice starts yelling.

"I just couldn't wait," Emmett whispering to Rosalie who grabs him and gives him a kiss.

* * *

Once the dinner festivities were over and they got home, they were all pleasantly drunk from the festivities, even Edward.

Bella goes upstairs and grabs her swimsuit with everyone else, as they decided to go in the hot tub. Getting downstairs toward the hot tub, she realized that the two couples were in their rooms otherwise occupied. Bella grabs her phone and decides she will just go in the hot tub herself and put on some music.

Once she gets outside towards the hot tub, she realizes Edward is also in there. She stops in her tracks, deciding whether to continue forwards or just go back inside and throw on a movie in the media room. Edward, unfortunately, heard the door close behind her and whips around.

"Fuck," Bella mutters to herself for the second time today.

She walks towards the hot tub and hangs up her towel. Proud of the way Edward's eyes widen in shock. Before Bella had always worn one piece, but instead Bella was wearing a very revealing bikini.

It pushed up her cleavage in a way that made it shine in the moonlight, and her flat stomach and toned ass were accentuated by her thong bikini bottom. Very different from the boob flattening and figure hiding one-pieces she had worn before.

"Wow," Edward exclaims. He then turns red, embarrassed at his outburst about his ex.

"Haha, thanks Edward. Rosalie has been showing me how to work out in her home gym," Bella says as she steps into the hot tub. She is very flattered that she managed to make Edward actually notice her body. Both Bella and Edward were a little drunk, and Bella was more than a little horny. "You should see how good I look under this bikini" Bella whispers into Edward's ear, slowly getting closer to him. She then tilts his face towards her, licks her lips, and he reaches out the final distance and kisses her in a way he never had before. This was not a quick peck.

As their tongues were battling for dominance Bella got on Edwards lap and started grounding into his hard erection, smiling into his mouth. Edwards hands starting roaming Bella's body, unsure where to focus on first. Upon Bella grounding into him, he grabbed her ass and begged her to continue.

Bella started wondering how far this was going to go, but of course, Edward had to ruin it. He pushes Bella off of him and even though he is breathing heavy, he still manages to look stern.

"Bella, I'm dating someone, this should not happen." Edward tries to say, but it comes out as a pant as he is breathing so heavy.

Bella, knowing, even in her drunken state that she teased him first mentions, "Well you kissed me first!"

"Well.. yeah. I'm sorry, but that was so wrong." Edward says.

Bella smirks at him and just shrugs and gets out of the hot tub, "Well it looks like I'll just get out... you won't be able to get out of the hot tub for a while" She mentions and winks.


	4. Chapter 4

This was so unlike her. Looking in the fogged up mirror after the shower showed someone who was so young and in over her head. She did not even like Edward anymore, it was just a little too much alcohol and going back to what was comfortable.

Edward was a good guy. He was not the type to fool around with someone in a relationship. Bella didn't want to be a homewrecker again with her own foolish choices and false bravado. She was done making poor choices well drinking and acting like the worst version of herself.

After putting some product in her hair, she threw it up in a towel and put on some sweats. Pimple cream and all, she was going to talk to Edward as honestly as she can without ruining the rest of this trip.

Carefully walking down the hall she arrives at Edwards door and knocks lightly,

"Come in?" A raspy voice answers, Edward had never been a morning person.

Bella walks in and sits on the bed, over the covers, next to Edward. He looks shocked "Bella, I have a girlfriend."

Bella smiles sadly and puts her hands out in a placating gesture. She then takes a big breath and tries to start explaining, "This isn't what this is about Edward. I came to apologize for acting like... a terrible person but also a terrible person. Not just last night, but in general. Even when we were dating, I still never treated you like a boyfriend. I am so sorry for agreeing to be in a relationship, or fall into dating with you, just because I felt like it was the next step. It wasn't. You deserved so much better and we deserved to stay friends. We were best friends, remember? Those late-night drives singing along to the oldies, going to the drive-in and watching the most hilarious movies, and just... being us without there having to be a romantic us. I messed it up by just going along with it because it was comfortable. Love should be comfortable, but there should also be passion. I've also been a total shit since I found out about Renee and her latest disaster of a relationship and her trying to get back with my dad. That isn't an excuse Edward, but I reacted by just being terrible and acting even more immature." Bella finishes and looks down at her hands. She takes another breath and looks Edward in the eyes and tries to show him that she means what she is about to say, "I'm actually really happy you're in a relationship and I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't bring her here to celebrate with everyone because of how much of a brat I've been being."

Bella looks down again and deep down feels the best she has in a long time. There are still a lot of awful secrets eating away inside of her, but this is an improvement and one less person being hurt by her selfishness and bad decisions.

"Bella," Edward, a little more awake, just smiles and looks at her. "You're my best friend, you are. This has sucked. It's not the best way to say it, but it has sucked." Bella laughs, it is so unlike Edward to say that. He always seems to have a spiel even longer than Bella's, and so much more eloquent.

Edward then reaches over and pulls Bella into a hug. She melts into the comfort of her best friend and feels safe. "I'm sorry too Bells. This whole dating thing felt forced and I should have said something too..."

"No Edward, we are just kids. Kids who make stupid choices," Bella extracts herself and ruffles Edwards hair like she had been doing since they were kids. "You should invite her up for the last night here, or at least New Years at your dads since I won't be there. Keep it semi-normal to meet the parent and siblings, not the whole crazy gang." Bella laughs and starts to get up off of the bed.

"Thanks, Bella, I will. I hope you still come anyway, she's heard lots about everyone, all the good, you included."

Bella leaves the room feeling a little better, but knows there is no way she is going to that New Year's party. Not because of Edward's girlfriend, but because of all the things that even Alice doesn't know about.


End file.
